Betrayal
by ciara.lea
Summary: My take on what should happen after 'Midnight.' PLEASE do NOT read if you aren't up to date on anything. WILL contain major spoilers. T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place directly after "Midnight." This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy. ****J **

***I do not own any rights to the original storyline, characters, etc.***

**Ch.1**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, how awfully bittersweet the past week, days? (Traveling dimensions has mixed me up!) has been. __It isn't over yet, though__. I don't know how stuff like that just goes through my hand and on paper. How can things possibly not be over? We've lost… _Him.

_I guess I'm jumping ahead of myself. Let's see.. Stefan and I traveled to the Dark Dimension to find Bonnie. We didn't know the dangerous and life-changing journey we were about to partake in. Oh, diary, if only I had known. If only there was something that could be done. It's so hard to write down on paper, let alone _think _about! I have to say it. I have to_- _face reality. He's gone. _Damon_ is gone. We traveled so far, and past so many tests to get to the Gatehouse of the Seven Kitsune Treasures. We all thought that retrieving the largest Star Ball- ever, would save the town. Little did we know the tree (the _only_ life on the planet, er.. Moon) had its guards ready for the attack. Damon saved Bonnie, but it cost him his life. _

_I should have mentioned Sage somewhere in there. He turned out to be the Gatekeeper to the Gatehouse, and he helped us a _lot._ By the time I had used my Wings of Destruction, I pretty much blanked out. I awoke to Sage's glorious plan to bargain with the Celestial Court. Long story short, the town is all back to normal like it was ten month's ago- albeit with memories added here and there, we gave up all the treasures- albeit a bottle of everlasting youth, and I got my wings clipped. I'm normal now. And my knight will never come home again. _

_Matt, Meredith, and Mrs. Flowers a.k.a. Theo helped us tremendously back here on Earth. Matt and Meredith saved Isobel and Mrs. Saitou from their burning house, while Theo battled Obasson a.k.a. Inari. Theo weakened Inari and we destroyed her Star Ball. Everything happened so in sync, that I can't help feeling someone had it all planned out. I can't keep thinking like this. The battle is over and we _won.

_Today was strange, but happy. It was great seeing Vickie and Sue. Even Caroline isn't so bad. Of course, she wants nothing to do with Bonnie, Meredith, and especially not me. But she isn't pregnant or skuttling like a lizard. Damon is still gone, though. I feel as if my spark went out. I know I still have Stefan, but it just isn't the same without Damon there. I'm so glad to have you, loyal friend. I must never let on to anyone- especially Bonnie how I feel. She has been a complete wreck over Damon. She doesn't have to keep it bubbled up inside. I honestly believe she loved him as strongly as I did. I will always keep my promise, however, and Damon will never be forgotten. I won't let anyone _ever_ forget._

_Dust.. No.. Ashes..? Yes. Ashes?_, the thoughts raced through his mind. He slowly gathered his strengths and sat up, _Ugh, I'm.. parch- no. Hungry?_

That wasn't it either. Then, he remembered everything. It hit like an ice cold bucket of water straight on his head. Vampire. Damon. He remembered, and was very glad to have something to grasp onto. That still didn't explain why he was on this god forsaken planet with ashes piling up like a very light, yet heavy snow. He knew sitting there wasn't going to grant him any answers, so he got up and started walking. Where? He didn't know. Away from the ashes, for certain. Then, an angelic voice came from just up ahead.

"Hello, Damon! Are you glad to see me?" she giggled.

He gathered Power to his eyes and finally made out a shape. Small, almost impish. Excited and oh, so bubbly. He would know that red-gold hair anywhere!

"Bonnie..?"

**FIN**

**For now, anyway. Let me know whatcha think! I have a pretty decent storyline in my head! (I think.) It may include:**

***What is Sage hiding?**

***How did Bonnie get to the Dark Dimension?**

***Meredith and her "kitten teeth"**

**Just a few things I've given much thought. Hehe. Review, plzzzz! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

** I'm going to clean it up this time. Sorry about the last post. It was my first one, and I wasn't sure how they downloaded the files. Also, thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to hurry and get some facts straight and I'll update sooner. Maybe tonight/early tomorrow. **

Bonnie sat up suddenly in her bed and tried to catch her breath. _What an odd dream, _she thought, _It seemed so real! I could have sworn that was Damon. And he WAS on that moon with all the ash falling. Was there someone else there?_

She didn't want to over react, so she decided to keep this for herself. Damon had died, and the Celestial Court said there was _nothing_ anyone could do to bring him back. Damon wasn't coming back and she needed to just deal. There was no reason to worry the others.. Right?

**XXX**

That morning, the group had all decided to meet at the boardinghouse. It had seemed like a millennium ago that they were all here, with no need to make plans.

"Oh, it's so good to be here with you guys!" Bonnie had a smile for everyone.

"I want you guys to promise me something- I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Elena glanced her way and returned her small smile, "but Damon's last request was to never be forgotten. I don't want any of us to forget, because well.."

"No one else knows the good things he was capable of like we do," Stefan finished for her.

There was a nod of heads around, and the mood turned dreary. Meredith clapped her hands together, "Now, now guys. Damon would want us to have fun. He never had time for sadness." She was right and everyone knew it. There was a bigger task at hand anyway.

"Ma_ma_ thinks we all need a nice cup of tea," with that Mrs. Flowers left the table to go to the kitchen. When she returned, the others were ready for the strangely, yet helpful calming tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You all know.. About me," Meredith's cool exterior was about to crack. Bonnie and Elena both reached out a hand to her for comfort.

"Go on, Merry. We're all frien- no, we're much more than that. You can tell us anything," Bonnie felt weird in the role reversal.

"Ok, ok. You all know about my… Kitten Teeth. I want to find out more about who I am. I want to find my brother if he's still out there. I know I couldn't handle it when I first found out, but after everything we've been through…" Meredith looked at her stave sitting in the corner of the room. She knew her duties as a hunter-slayer, but had come to terms with fighting only the evil supernatural creatures. Maybe they could even find a cure..

**XXX**

Damon sat down and tried to _think, _for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He reached back into his mind to the day he'd awaken. That girl-_Bonnie. _She had been there and gotten him safely to the Dark Demension to feed and jog his memory. He had been fighting with a kitsune- _Shinichi_. Somehow he'd been turned human, but Bonnie had fixed that. This was always the most confusing part. He couldn't remember anything before meeting Bonnie. Oh, Bonnie!

_ My little redbi.. Oh!_ Damon's body shook with revelation. It all came back to him like a whiplash. _Elena! Stefan! Even Meredith and Matt, err, Mutt! _Damon smiled. He had it all figured out now. Time to find 'Bonnie' and set the record straight. He had some business to attend to back on Earth.

**XXX**

**Shoutouts: **

**MidnightRose98- **Thanks for that! I seen them in your story and felt silly. I had no idea how I was gonna separate the sections. :P

**WillowSuzzaGleeee- **Thanks so much! If you have any advice, I'd love to hear it! I can always use _constructive _criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters, stories before mine, etc.**

**Ch.3**

Meredith made an exasperated sigh, "But where in the world would we figure out… _anything?"_ She sank back in her chair looking from face to face. For any hint or sign that they had come up with something. Suddenly, Elena looked like Plan A had just struck her.

"Oh, it seems so simple now!" she glanced around to see if anyone got it. They didn't, so she continued,

"What do we know so far? Klaus is responsible for whatever.. Happened.. To Meredith. He was an Old One. So, all we have to do is find an Old One who may give us some clues!" She finished, making a sort of ta-da gesture.

They all exchanged glances. It all seemed so simple now, but was it the right answer? Every head turned towards Stefan.

"Well, it makes the most sense out of anything else we could do. There's just one problem. Where do we _find_ an Old One?" he suddenly seemed very frustrated.

"Maybe I could help," came a voice from the living room.

**XXX**

Damon walked towards the door, but thought better of it. He knew if he went searching for her, he'd end up killing a lot of guards with the pent up anger inside him. Besides, she'd come to him soon enough.

As if on que, she walked in.

"Hello, Princess Jessalyn D'Aubigne," Damon flashed his 250-kilowatt smile for about half a second. Jessalyn just stared. Then she became shocked and angry. It was like a very spoiled child who had just heard no for the first time.

"Why are you calling me that? I'm not Jessalyn! I'm Bonnie!" she wailed. She sniffed and stared on.

"Drop the act. I should have known from the start, but I was.. Incapacitated. What happened to my friends?" Damon demanded.

"They're.. uh- They're dead! Stay with me, Damon. I turned you into a vampire, I got you off that destroyed moon," Jessalyn kept going, but Damon had started toward the window. How high up was he? Had he built his Power up enough to float down? He decided he didn't care and jumped.

Apparently, he _did_ have enough power. Now that he'd gotten out of that weird castle, he could feel it cycling through him.

_Amazing! How'd she block this from me? _Damon didn't dwell on it. He had places to go and people to bite. Looking back now, Damon should have thought _more about Princess Jessalyn._

**XXX**

**Well, how do you guys like it? I know it's so dang short, but I just got a new job and they're spreading me extremely thin! Next time I solemnly swear to let you know just _who_ Damon's looking for and _who_ is at the boarding house to help the gang. I'll give you a hint: they're the same person. :) Anyways, reviews make me happy and _constructive_ criticism is always apreciated!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I worked really hard on this, so I hope you like it! More to come asap, and please leave reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD or characters or such..  
><strong>

**Ch.4**

Elena woke with a start in her own room and was almost frightened. She kept forgetting everything that had happened over the past ten months, especially the past week or so. Then it all came back. She found herself contemplating the day she met Stefan, the cemetery before all the battles, meeting Damon in the school gym, the Homecoming Dance. She felt warmth pool in her eyes, and shook herself.

"Don't be silly. You _saved_ Fell's Church. You have all your friends, Stefan, and your family. That's more than what you could ever ask for," she didn't know why she was talking to herself, but she felt better. Yesterday had passed by in a whirlwind and Meredith needed them all right now.

_Sage appeared out of nowhere! _she thought, _I think he'll be our best chance at finding out just who Meredith _is. _I hope we find her brother is safe and sound. But even then, Klaus surely made him evil.._

Tap, tap, tap.

Elena jumped.

Tap, tap, TAP!

She looked over at her window and her heart leaped. Her stomach dropped and she blinked several times. Was she dreaming? Pushing back pale blonde hair, Elena went and opened her window, systematically.

**XXX**

Damon was.. _nervous. _He had wondered around the Dark Dimension before finally learning Sage was on Earth. Well, that was convenient. He haggled for a very special key and made his way to Fell's Church. It seemed he was following a strict route, streamlining to his Princess of Darkness. Finally he'd made it and sat waiting in the quince tree for when she'd awaken. Finally, she was opening the window and they just stared. He looking into an almost lapis lazuli pool, her into black as night with stars swirling round and round. It seemed like they just sat there staring, not even touching, for ages but was really only a few minutes.

"H-how?" Elena finally managed and couldn't go farther.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" he flashed his 250-kilowatt smile. Elena found herself reaching for Damon. Feeling the fine hair, the fine features, his arms, and finally enveloped him in a hug- _just to make sure he's real_, she told herself. That's when she snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"Damon," she began.

Damon reached up a hand to stop her, "Stefan? Are you serious, Elena? You still pick my little brother over _me_? After all we've been through," He stopped and turned away. When he finally met her gaze again, his eyes were- not cold, but void of all emotion. He shrugged, "Suit yourself. I have other things to attend to, anyway."

"You just don't understand! Damon! DAMON!" she yelled out the open window, but it was to a lonely night. Clouds rolled in as if from every direction.

**XXX**

Stefan finished feeding and made his way back to the boardinghouse, noticing the brewing thunderstorm headed for Fell's Church. It was more than that, however. He could feel the Power pulsing in the air. He needed to find what other supernatural creature was out there, but he'd fed well tonight and it made him very tired.

_It's probably just Sage, _he thought, trying to comfort himself.

**XXX**

"Hello Damon. I thought you'd come here first," Sage stepped out of the shadows to meet Damon.

"I have a prior engagement, but I guess I have business with you anyway," Damon started, "Jessalyn is crazed, Sage. She needs _supervision_. Do you have any _idea _what I've been through since- coming back?" He had trouble saying that last part. He couldn't remember anything at all about the afterlife, so it was hard to believe and process it.

"Ahh, yes, how do you think I found out you would be here, dear friend? I try to keep an eye on her, but it's hard to do so when I'm in an entirely different dimension. However, I will handle it. That's not why I need to talk to you. You do not know about Meredith yet, do you?" Sage paused, but they soon were lost in deep discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the comments! Go check out He's Back by MidnightRose98! It's an awesome story. Anyway, sorry for the delay on this chapter.. I'm re-reading the series to get a better feel for the characters. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, the characters, the series, the franchise, and so on and so forth. _**  
><strong>

**Ch.5**

Damon made his way through Fell's Church, contemplating the night's past events. So.. Meredith was some sort of half-vampire.. Sage had helped them that far.

_I bet he left out the part about who he really is. They probably believe he's an Old One, _Damon sighed and decided it wasn't any of his business anyway. He found the house he was looking for and seconds later, a giant crow was patiently waiting in the birch tree.

**XXX**

About two hours later, Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and sighed. _A dream, _she smiled a sad smile, _Just a silly dream. You need to stop this, Bonnie McCullough!_ But she couldn't help it. It was as if Damon really had come back and she had dreamed his long journey all the way to her house for the past few nights. She needed fresh air, she decided, and walked over to the window.

That was when Bonnie thought she really _was_ going crazy. A black crow—No,_ her_ black crow landed neatly on her bed and transformed into a young man with sculpted cheekbones, defined features, perfect dark hair that went with his entire dark-as-night attire, and finally those midnight eyes. Looking into them, Bonnie felt like she was falling into the dark night sky, stars surrounding her—enveloping her. He was night personified.

"Damon? _Oh, _Damon!You _are_ real. I'm _not_ crazy, it all really happened!" Bonnie had flopped down next to him, looking for only a moment before hugging him—holding on for dear life. She was afraid he'd be wrenched away from her again. By this time she was openly sobbing, but she didn't care. He was _real._

"Now, now. It's alright, redbird. Hush," he put a finger to her lips and Bonnie tried to catch her breath. Damon leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he returned her hug and they stayed that way for a little while.

Bonnie gasped, "Damon, I forgot all about my dream! If I'm right, you've been through hell trying to get here! Are you… thirsty?" she finished quietly. At first she'd been queasy about giving blood to a vampire, but this was Damon and the telepathic connection between them was worth more than just giving a little blood. Damon was gentle with her, but not too gentle. He knew she hated everyone looking at her as if she were a lost child, always needing protecting. Through the mind link, Bonnie was seeing how Damon thought of her as his sun. The day to his night. She saw how much he cared for her and would do anything for her. She saw the guilt he felt over leaving her in the horrid hotel room, and letting her get sent to a slave camp. Bonnie's heart swelled and she sent her own thoughts to him. Forgiveness for the Dark Dimension, her love for him, overwhelming joy at his return, bewilderment, excitement. She gave it all to him. They lost themselves in each other's minds. A short while later they had swapped positions and Bonnie was drinking Damon's heady, rich blood.

**XXX**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few days since we started investigating Meredith's mystery. Since we have a whole summer ahead of us, I hope we figure it all out before we go our separate ways to school. Aunt Judith decided to have her wedding sometime in the fall. She would never say so, but I think she wants us to all get together again after school starts. I never realized before how much Margaret, Aunt Judith, and Robert meant to me until I lost them ten months ago. I think I'm adjusting to my new/old life pretty well._

_We haven't been able to find out much about half-vampires. There aren't any records of any, and I think Sage is more of a new Old One if that makes sense. I hope we don't have to travel to the Dark Dimension, but that may just be where Meredith's brother _is_. I'll do anything to help her, and I know the others will to. Even Damon. (I think Damon's secretly scared of Meredith. Ha!)_

_I'm so confused about Stefan and Damon. I can't keep Camelot out of my head. I feel as if my soul calls out for Damon. I don't understand it at all, nor do I want it. I love _Stefan_. Stefan is my soul mate. But somehow, more and more, I feel like I'm trying to convince myself of that fact. I never dreamed Damon would come back, and now it's hard to see him and know I still can't have him. I could never leave Stefan alone, and I don't won't to end up like Katherine. Besides, __everyone was pretty excited to have Damon back. He's a powerful ally and even Matt agrees with that. I don't want to mess anything up for mixed emotions.  
><em>

_There's one major problem I have to deal with, though. I haven't told _anyone _about the first night Damon came back to Earth—back to me. But now, Bonnie has been spending more and more time with him, it's not hard to see what's starting there. I know she loves him, and he cares for her… But I can't help feel just a bit of jealousy and hurt. After every supernatural creature we've been up against, it should be easy for me to tackle this small, _normal_ problem. Besides, this is what I do. Just the old Plan A, B, and C. I don't think anyone else has noticed Damon and Bonnie, but when they do, I'm sure no one else will want them together. _

_Well, Meredith is here and I've got to go. We're going to go do some research at the library, and I'm going to talk to her about Bonnie. _

_Elena_

**XXX**

**AN: I know, I know.. It's a little more Bamon than Delena, but I promise you it will turn out better this way. In the end, Elena _will_ be with Damon and Bonnie _will_ be with.. **

**Oh, I can't tell you that yet. ;)**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you're thinking! (good or bad)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I'm sorry about the huge gap in update time. I've been working 12-9 shifts and it's _hectic_. I'm going to start working on chapter 7 shortly, and I'll go ahead and tell you that there will be some deaths. Plus, Damon's idea to change Elena's mind begins! YAY! I'm pretty excited about where this story is going, let me know what ya think! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, original storyline, or any of LJ Smith's great ideas... _She_ doesn't even own them. Dern it. Anyway, yeah._

**Ch.6**

Damon lounged lazily in the oak tree, thinking about Elena… again. _I only want what I can't have _he reasoned with himself. It was no use, though. That blonde hair, the blue eyes—he just couldn't get her out of his head. He had thought Bonnie might help with the problem, but while she did keep his attention for a little while, she could never erase Elena. _It's no use. I could never forget Elena. She has already changed me so much. _Damon frowned. And vowed that he would never let anyone else see him this way.

_I'll just have to change her mind._ His smile returned. The figure faded away into nothing, while a crow soared high above the trees.

**XXX**

In the local library, Elena and Meredith were buried deep in different books. Some were old folklore legends; some were silly—somewhat scary children's tales. None contained any information on what they needed.

"Hmph… This is useless!" Elena exclaimed, yet it came out more in a whisper-shout. Mrs. Grimesby would _not_ tolerate any loud noises.

"We _have _to keep searching, Elena. I have to know what I am. Wouldn't you want to know? You couldn't handle what I'm going through! _I _can't," Meredith was working herself into a complete whirlwind when Elena simply took the girl in her arms. She hugged back firmly and fell back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, Merry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't really mean it, though," she eyed Meredith worriedly. She had never seen her best friend falling apart this way. They had to find something… and _soon_.

"_I'm_ sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. On top of all this, it's as if the more I'm aware of-" she took a deep breath, "my _condition_ … the more it affects me. I can hear better, see better, smell better. Elena, sometimes I think I can even _taste_ better. It's not normal. It just isn't me!" Meredith was always the calm one. The level-headed one. Now, she wasn't sure about whom she was—_what_ she was.

"We'll figure it out! All we have to do is look for some older books. All these are no earlier than the 19th century! Maybe we could even look online. And I'm sure all your senses are completely _normal_. You have all this stress piled on and thinking you _are_ a vampire probably isn't helping," Elena patted the other girl's hand gently. Bonnie would have to wait for another time. She just couldn't pile more on top right now. Meredith was close to being squashed, and one more problem might be… She didn't want to think about it. Instead, Elena put all her energy into finding information on half-vampires. Then finally—_finally_, she found a word they would never forget.

_Dhampir_

**XXX**

"Daaaaaam peeer?" Bonnie tested the word, saying it slowly and pronouncing each syllable.

"That's the closest thing we could find. Now that we know what we're dealing with, it will be a lot easier to find out more information," The _I hope_ didn't need to be in Elena's reply, but they all heard it anyway.

"Right. Did your grandmother ever say anything about.. Dhampirs?" Meredith had the usual cool exterior. They all knew she was a tornado inside, but the calm act always helped Meredith cope.

"Well… I don't remember anything, but," Bonnie broke off and looked first to Elena and then to Meredith, "Do you think Mrs. Flowers would want to teach me? She's the only witch I know—besides my grandmother, but she's too far away. I want to get more in touch with my supernatural side." Bonnie was bubbling over with excitement.

_She doesn't know how tense Meredith is these days, _Elena thought grimly, but she said, "That seems like a great idea, Bonnie. I had never thought about it before, but it makes the most sense."

"Yes… Maybe Mrs. Flowers will know something. Anything." Meredith was staring out the window, not really seeing the image. Then she realized what she was seeing. Just a flash of something red, but it sent chills down her spine. "What was that?"

The girls glanced up, but it was too late. "What did you see? I don't see anything at—" Bonnie saw Meredith's face and quickly shut her mouth. Something had been out there, something terrible. Meredith never broke her cool exterior for anything.

"It's getting late, guys. Let's get some sleep. I think all this research and stress is getting to us," the last with a meaningful look to Meredith. She believed her, but there was nothing they could do about it right now. Besides, there was no reason to get poor Bonnie worked up, too. Meredith understood.

"I _am_ really tired. And I wasn't even looking that closely. 'S probably," Meredith broke with a yawn and then she smiled, "just my imagination."

A short while after that, the girls lay in sleeping bags in a circle on the floor, sleeping deeply. So deep, they didn't notice the beginnings of terror coming back to Fell's Church.


End file.
